


Half-time

by rromantic



Series: From the inside universe [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Michael finds Brian on the floor in the loft, looking like shit, and freaks out.





	Half-time

“Jesus, Brian, I've never seen you so fucked out! ...You _are_ just fucked out, right? There's not anything wrong, is there? Brian… Brian!”

“Michael, get the fuck off me, I'm fine, but I'm not going to be if you don't move.”

“You're sure? You look exhausted. Where is Justin?”

“Out.”

“He just left?”

“He went shopping.”

“But it's the middle of the night! What could he possibly need that warrants leaving you like this... you're burning up, I'm sure you've got a fever. What do-”

“Michael! Fuck! We just ran out of condoms!”

“Oh... shouldn't he have been back by now? Where did he go? “

“Hopefully just to the other side of town.”

“But there's a convenience store just around the corner?”

“They don't have the type he likes.”

"..."

"..."

“The type that will take him out long enough for you to recuperate from having fucked his brains out.”

“Fuck you.”

“He is _actually_ wearing you out... I don't believe it. Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, out of breath... That comes from fucking someone so much youn-“

“Ah, Justin, you're just in time. Mikey's leaving. Set the alarm, we’re staying in for the rest of the night.”


End file.
